


Painting Petra

by Inked_bottom997



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_bottom997/pseuds/Inked_bottom997
Summary: JR paints an erotic picture of Petra





	Painting Petra

JR had started painting. Her therapist recommended it when her mom first got diagnosed with Alzheimer's, saying that it makes a great coping mechanism. Well, until now JR had been too busy to start. She began by painting mundane objects such as flowers or fruit, but she soon found that it wasn’t helping her.  
“Paint what makes you happy...what inspires you,” JR said to herself, repeating the words her therapist had said to her.   
JR didn’t have to think very long before the image of what made her happy popped into her head...Petra. Petra was the only constant in her always changing environment, the only thing that comforted her...made her feel safe.   
*Okay, I can do this*  
JR grabbed her paints and began working. She was so lost in her work that she hadn’t realized how many hours had past. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.  
“JR, are you in there?” Petra asked.  
JR jumped up and hid the painting. She didn’t want Petra to know she painted...she really didn’t know why, maybe because it was used as her coping mechanism and she didn’t want Petra to worry.  
“Yeah, I am coming out,” JR replied.  
JR opened the door to find the beautiful blonde waiting for her. JR kissed Petra gently on the lips.  
“What were you up to?” Petra asked  
“Nothing,” JR said unconvincingly.  
Petra looked at her with disbelief but didn’t pry any further. She knew JR would tell her when she was ready.   
This happened several more times over the course of the next few weeks. JR getting caught up in painting Petra, forgetting to let Petra know she was busy, Petra knocking on the door and acting worried.   
“Why are you being so secretive?” Petra asked one day, her eyes full of worry.  
“I am not being secretive,” JR said defensively.  
“You go into that room for hours at a time and I have no idea what you are doing in there. I am worried about you JR.” Petra said, reaching out her hand and placing it on JR’s arm.  
“It’s nothing to worry about babe, trust me.”  
“Why won’t you tell me?” Petra said, her eyes now glistening with tears. “Did I do something to hurt you? Is that why you hide away so much?”  
JR could feel her heartbreak. She reached over and wiped the tears from Petra’s eyes.  
“No, the opposite actually.”  
JR grabbed Petra’s hand and led her to her makeshift studio. When she opened the door she could hear Petra’s breath catch. The room was filled with paintings of Petra. Petra sleeping, laughing, sitting, one of her with the twins.   
“My therapist recommended that I paint as a way to cope with my mother’s declining health. I started out painting basic objects but it wasn’t helping. He told me to paint what makes me happy, so I started painting you. Once I started I couldn’t stop...the inspiration was overwhelming.” JR said quietly, looking over at Petra who was still admiring the artwork around her.   
“I’m sorry I hid it from you...I didn’t want you to worry.”  
Petra turned to JR, her eyes filled with tears.  
“It’s beautiful JR. And I’m not just saying that because it’s me.” Both women laughed. “So, you only paint me?”   
JR nodded.   
“When I was told to paint what makes me happy, you were the first thing I thought of. Your smile, your eyes, everything about you. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“I think it is...a romantic gesture,” Petra said, smiling as she recalled the first time she tried to confess her feelings to JR.  
“I do have one painting that I would love to do of you. I haven’t been able to yet because...well, it would require your help.”  
Petra looked at JR. Motioning for her to continue.  
JR bit her lip and looked at Petra, she could see Petra shiver.  
“I want to capture your face while you are…” JR trailed off, letting her mind wander.  
Petra swallowed hard,  
“While I am what?”   
“Orgasming.”   
Petra’s blue eyes darkened as she let her eyes roam over JR’s body.  
“Okay,” she said breathlessly.  
“Are you sure? I want you to be 100% comfortable okay?”   
“JR, I know I am safe with you.”  
“Good...If you want to go to the bedroom, I will get my stuff together and meet you in there.” JR placed a kiss on Petra’s forehead before she turned to gather her things.  
JR took her time, making sure to grab the perfect colors. She had finally been able to mix the perfect blue for Petra’s eyes, and the perfect color for the blonde’s porcelain skin. After she had everything JR made her way to the bedroom.  
“What do you need me to do?” Petra asked.  
“Um..first take your clothes off. Then lie on the bed, I will position you once I figure out where I am going to sit.”  
Petra did as instructed and watched as JR moved the chair around the room multiple times before deciding on a location.  
“Okay. I will need you to lay where I will have a clear view of your face. Try stacking those pillows up by the headboard and laying back on them.” JR instructed.  
Again, Petra did as was told.  
“That is perfect. You are so beautiful Petra.” JR said, smiling at the blonde.  
Petra blushed. No matter how many times JR complimented her, it always felt like the first time.   
“Now what?” Petra asked.   
“First, are you comfortable?” JR asked.  
Petra nodded.  
“Okay, good.” JR sat in the chair and got everything ready.   
“Touch yourself,” JR said looking up at Petra.  
Petra could feel her heart rate quicken as the words hit her ears. She slid her hand down her body, hesitating above her final destination.  
“Are you okay babe?” JR asked, noticing Petra’s hesitation.  
Petra smiled and nodded before lightly stroking her clit with her finger.   
JR’s breath caught in her throat as she watched the blonde begin to finger herself. It took all of her willpower to focus on painting. JR trained her eyes on Petra’s face; her squinting eyes parted lips, flushed cheeks. JR wanted to capture it all.  
“Fuck..” Petra moaned.   
“You’re so fucking, beautiful babe,” JR said breathlessly. Trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs.  
Petra slowly inserted two fingers inside herself and began to pump them in and out. Her forehead was creased, her eyes closed, she was biting her lip to suppress a moan. JR knew she had never seen anything so fucking perfect.   
“Oh my god babe..” JR moaned. It was taking all of her willpower not get up and replace Petra’s fingers with her own.  
“I-”  
“Go ahead babe..I’ve got it.” JR interrupted.   
As soon as those words hit Petra’s ears she came. With a loud moan and her head thrown back.   
JR added a few more details before setting the painting aside and walking over to Petra.  
“How does it look?” Petra asked.  
“The painting is perfect...but I want to see that again,” JR said seductively.   
She leaned down and captured the blonde’s lips with her own. Soon, JR began placing kisses across Petra’s neck. Relishing in the noises she was drawing from the blonde. JR moved her body down Petra’s until her head was resting between the women’s legs. She didn’t hesitate before sticking out her tongue and licking the full length of Petra’s vagina.   
“Shit..” Petra moaned. Her hands going to tangle in black curls.  
JR repeated the process several times, each causing Petra to let out a long moan and buck her hips against JR’s face. Eventually, JR took Petra’s clit in her mouth, lightly sucking on it. Before long Petra was having her second orgasm. JR wiped her mouth on her sleeve before making her way back up to Petra. As soon as she was eye level with the blonde, Petra flipped them so that she was on top.   
Petra smashed their lips together, pulling away shortly after to remove JR’s shirt and bra. Petra placed sloppy kisses down JR’s neck, across her collarbone, and down between her breast. Petra took one of JR’s hardened nipples in her mouth and gently sucked on it.   
JR’s hands tangled in the blonde’s hair, holding her there.   
“Fuck...Pete.” JR moaned.   
Petra raised up and looked at her.  
“Did you really just call me Pete?” she laughed.  
Before JR could answer Petra slipped her hand into the brunette’s pants. Both women groaned as Petra’s hand made contact with the wet heat.   
She slowly inserted two fingers inside of JR and began circling the woman’s clit with her thumb. Petra knew JR needed release, so she would skip the teasing...for now.   
Petra kissed the soft spot on JR’s neck as she began to pump harder into her.   
“Oh..fuck...Petra.” JR moaned. Her nails digging into the blond’s shoulders.  
Petra thrust a few more times before JR came undone. She slowly removed her fingers and licked them clean.   
She leaned down and kissed JR, moaning as the other woman tasted herself on her lips.  
“I am going to have to thank your therapist,” Petra said, causing JR to laugh.  
“Thank you, for letting me paint you,” JR said as she pushed the hair from Petra’s eyes.  
“Of course, can I see it?”   
JR nodded and got up. She grabbed the painting and turned it around for Petra to see. Petra’s eyes went wide. JR had painted her so...vividly. Her eyes barely open, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, her forehead creased, her hair wildly splayed across the pillow.   
“Wow.” was all she could say.


End file.
